


let's just run for our lives (because there are literal ZOMBIE THINGS behind us)

by jakey_jake



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gen, Guns, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LIPSTICK TAZER HANBIN HAS A LIPSTICK TAZER, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH LOOK AWAY IF YOU DONT WANNA WITNESS, Not really though, Punching, Running, Swords, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, VIOLENCE I SAY, YOTE LETS GET THIS BREAD, anyways seonkei parental figures, anyways theyre fighting the oogly booglies, chainsaws, for eggies, geonho, i have odd ships huh, idk how to explain, im sure there are other enha fics u can read, jays got a shotgun pew pew, kyungwon!!, master swordsman sunghoon yesyes, nicholas is a gamer gun maniac, niki has a military knife and its threatening, okay now im just tagging random stuff, please look away if you arent comfortable with this, taki has a paintball gun and it HURTS, they're not really zombies uh, we woke up and chose violence, yes very much eggies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakey_jake/pseuds/jakey_jake
Summary: Nobody believes because they're too young.But when you're the last living kids on Earth, adults are kind of...forced to believe you.Shotguns. Snipers. Lipstick tazers. Chainsaws. Swords.Oh yeah, and Sunoo has pepper spray. Watch the eyes, folks!When a handful of the last 23 teenagers on Earth come together to fight off the oogly booglies, chaos ensues where it shouldn't.Because puberty is still puberty, even in the face of death.
Relationships: Choi Jaeho/Lee Geonu, Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K (I-LAND), Jo Kyungmin/Yang Jungwon, Kim Sunoo/Jung Echan | Jaebeom, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin/Wang Yixiang | Nicholas, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 43
Kudos: 20





	let's just run for our lives (because there are literal ZOMBIE THINGS behind us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wacko_Azimuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wacko_Azimuth/gifts).



> first things first.
> 
> if you dont like blood, or zombies, or too much crack and fluff, please click the hell away from this fic―
> 
> secondly.
> 
> my good friend @Wacko_Azimuth is the original owner of this fic...they just never posted it and handed it down to me :D
> 
> so, half of this fic is their ideas, and half of it is mine. its...a lot of crack
> 
> wacko, i couldn't have done this without you :D thanks for taking care of the 50-60 kids for me oop 
> 
> anyways, enjoy the fic! <3333

Nobody ever thinks of the importance of a washing machine at the end of the world.

(Cue the dramatic, "RUN!" to the tune of CIX's Jungle.)

Woah, Woah, Woah. Run that back. We have to talk about the RECAP first. Before we get into the nitty-gritty details, we have to set the mood, the stage. That regretfully means going way, WAY back. All the way to the very beginning, the checkpoint of a new start.

It was the casual, pleasant, strangely warm afternoon of October 15th, 2001. And that was when it happened. In exactly room 13 of the second floor of Seoul's Samsung Medical center, a sweet, cooing, lovely baby boy...

Alright, maybe not _that_ far.

You know what? Screw it.

The whole affair is pretty unremarkable in itself, and then we'd also have to explain the complicated origins and mechanics of the zombie outbreak (Epidemic? Pandemic?) and all that useless jazz. Who in the absolute hell has time to listen to all of that, anyway? You? Nah. You have your stupidly long essay due today, am I right? Yeah, go finish that. We've seen it all before, anyway. You have, haven't you? 

Anyways, suffice it to say that on one calm Friday afternoon in June (and it WAS oddly calm, there was no explosion, and the sky had been a charming blue all day), a lot of unfamiliar, blood-chilling, and just plain out hair-raising sounds were heard, seemingly coming from the street. Local television channels began to go dead, Mom and Dad didn't make it back home, and―worst of all―the WiFi had gone out.

It never came back on.

Oh, and to make matters worse, they were out of ramen.

Okay, okay, fine. You're worried about Mom and Dad, aren't you? Yeah, a real pity.

But hey, you know what? Screw Mom and Dad!

I mean, yeah. They give you life, take care of you, wash your clothes, put food on the table, pay your phone bills (PAY YOUR PHONE BILLS!) and blah, blah, blah, but then again, they're also the same people forcing you to go to school and then suddenly decide to cram school, English, French, violin and dance classes ON THE SAME DAY, and then they make you go to COLLEGE to get a job. That doesn't even count the annoying, "Why can't you be like Ms. Yoon's son, he gets 100% on every test!" And it gets even more annoying when you KNOW the lazy bastard in person. And _THEN_ you have to go to the fucking SKY and back to be successful (have you SEEN the schools? The workplaces? This is damned South Korea! Or, WAS damned South Korea, at least). So, with all of that alone, that honestly more than neutralizes the things they did for you. So, I say good riddance!

Holy moly, that was a lot to say. Give me a second to breathe.

Well, at any rate, the internet was deeply and sorrowfully missed. Fly high, internet. Fly high.

That was Heeseung's awfully long train of thought as he peeked through the 7-11 storage room to check if there were no...uh. Zombies? Ghoulies?

Nobody had ever really agreed on a name for what they were. Most people (most OLD people, at any rate) had become very busy with the whole business of everyday survival in a land without fast food (THE HORROR. THE SHEER HORROR.) and a rapidly deteriorating supply of instant noodles.

Jay preferred to call the things "uggos," and the name kind of stuck.

So, the things.

The things were precisely very much alive and not decaying―although they DID seem to have an extremely slow metabolism―so that ruled out the idea of "the undead." But they also moved slower and were surprisingly even more idiotic than their former selves, which would make them rather endearing, user-friendly, and low maintenance pets...

"BAD SQUISHY, BAAAAD SQUISHY. NO, STAY BACK―" Heeseung yelps out, repeatedly whacking the thing's head with a golf club.

...Good pets, yes, if it weren't for their unfortunate tendency to attack and bite any moving thing that looked somewhat livelier than them; something that no one, as far as they knew, had managed (or attempted) to train out of them yet.

At the end of the world, after a very brief period of freaking the hell out, Lee Heeseung and Park Jongseong, after calling their friends with their "handheld transceivers," or walkie-talkies (why do they have walkie-talkies? In case of emergencies, of course! Okay, okay, just in case they got grounded) had decided that the best course of action was to embrace this brave new world and live out their best lives alongside their friends.

Because whatever happened had done away with the old, infected all the grown-ups, and for some weird reason, spared...part of the young.

South Korea, mostly inhabited by old people and a bunch of dirtied buildings, looked rather empty nowadays.

It wasn't half bad. I mean, no regular school and no extracurricular classes, no part-time jobs, no annoying teachers, no parents, and not even police. Which both meant no rules and no one to be bothered. Sweet, right? What's not to love?

The world was their oyster.

Well, at least for as long as packaged food is held.

("Chung Food Broiled Oysters. Valid from three to five years after packaging in unopened, undamaged can," Heeseung gulps. "Made in Thailand." Well, who wants to live until 30, anyway?)

ⓘⓝⓢⓔⓡⓣ ⓒⓞⓞⓛ ⓟⓐⓖⓔ ⓑⓡⓔⓐⓚ

Setting out from Jay's house with a sensible load of clothes, provisions, kitchen knives, and Jay's katana (seriously, how does the guy FIND stuff like this―), they'd moved and bustled around, scavenging by day, when the biters were a bit calmer, and hiding out by night. They'd finally made it up from Incheon to Seoul, where they agreed that they'd live their imaginary rich bachelor lives while the world burned around them. Not literally.

(Hey, biters! Not a bad name, huh? He’d tell the others when they rendezvoused at the entrance.)

They ended up finding a penthouse back in Gangnam.

It was a good life, back in the penthouse.

Messing around, chilling in the pool or the jacuzzi on the roof, playing pool instead of swimming in one, just furiously playing the hell out of the huge assortment of video games (the former owner―being a biter now―was summarily...ahem, "ejected" out of a window shortly after receiving an aggressive smack to the head with a frying pan, courtesy of a startled, jumpy Sunghoon), reading, exercising (but not too much), occasionally going out to scavenge for additional food and new entertainment, or just get down for a routine clearance of the lower floors that tended to get infested with a few stray biters.

But they were safe in the penthouse, for the most part. Biters aren't really ones for climbing stairs. 

...And neither are Jay, Heeseung, and Sunghoon, for that matter. A sudden broken-down elevator and the sheer PROSPECT of having to climb forty-something flights of stairs, give or take, have a way of persuading a man to give up on many things.

Even his hard-won (hard-stolen) penthouse.

Jay was adamant about not abandoning it. He said the workout would do them all some good (we're looking at you and your infinite packs of ramen, Heeseung) and so the pros outweighed the cons, really.

It was all a matter of perspective. Positivity and all that jazz!

But Sunghoon could be stubborn and resilient if he put his mind to it. (Having a brand-new, perfectly sharpened $8K sword he stole from Jay also helped him a tiny bit.) And so, his perspective prevailed.

They tried to make a living on the lower floors for a few weeks. The apartments weren't bad at all, but the place itself, wide open and lodged in the heart of Gangnam, was less than ideal for defense. Dejectedly, they eventually decided to give up the building altogether (and Jay may or may not have thrown a big hissy fit about it).

That was two weeks ago.

It felt like yesterday...but at the same time, it felt like it was ages ago. Nobody knows anymore, they've lost complete track of time at this point.

Anyways, back to scouting the convenience store.

ⓘⓝⓢⓔⓡⓣ ⓒⓞⓞⓛ ⓟⓐⓖⓔ ⓑⓡⓔⓐⓚ

Heeseung's officially finished inspecting the counter for biters. He turns towards the shelves and starts loading his backpack with canned food when suddenly two matching cries of surprise pierce the air. Backpack instantly forgotten (what kind of Dora the Explorer are you, huh? BRING YOUR BACKPACK WITH YOU), he scurries back, gun securely in hand, to go check on his friends.

What he sees is quite...unexpected, to say the least.

Jay and Sunghoon are shocked still, breathing heavily, facing towards the entrance. Jay's aiming his shotgun while Sunghoon wields Jay's borrowed (appropriated) katana in combat position, tip pointed precisely at the four figures at the gates, like he learned in those Japanese games they'd played back at the penthouse.

The intruders, two towering giants, and two short-ish males, all armed, are too quiet to be biters. They're rigid as well, looking equally as shocked as the three of them but are still standing firm. Heeseung aims at them too, calculating their chances. They're three against four and are physically shorter than the two taller men, but they also have two guns and a sharp sword against the intruders' axe, baseball bat, military knives, and...

Heeseung squints.

Ah, shit. The tiny one hiding behind the others holds what seems to be a cruel-looking rifle, aimed and ready to fire, probably fully―

Wait a goddamn minute.

Is that a...paintball gun? Seriously? He almost snorts in disbelief.

The bulkier one of the bunch, fireman's axe still tightly clutched to his chest, suddenly speaks up, much to their surprise, in an unexpectedly pleasant voice.

"Okay, okay. Woah there. Let's all calm down for a second, shall we? We're not part of those...things out there, alright?" he says slowly, stressing each word. "We just want to get some provisions and then we'll be on our way again. Not like you people can carry all this at once, right?" He punctuates the statement with a shallow laugh.

"I...I suppose," Jay says, with the best imitation of a thriller movie voice he can muster. "Lay your weapons on the floor and we'll do the same after."

Sensible enough, Heeseung pauses and thinks for a second. Jay knows (made sure, actually) all three of them have hidden knives if the four of them try anything funny.

The other tall one on the speaker's right looks jumpy and tightens his grip on his baseball bat, but the first one just raises his hand, laying his hand on the other's back in a calming gesture.

"Fine," the speaker says after a few seconds have passed. "I'll trust you."

He bends to lay his axe on the floor, and the one beside him finally does the same. The short one behind the "batter" puts his combat knife back in its scabbard.

"On the floor," Sunghoon growls threateningly, slowly, sword still up.

The shorty grunts, but lays down the knife anyway, grimacing in disgust.

"Taki, put it down," the speaker says, gently pushing down the barrel of the kid's gun. The kid's making a furious attempt to put on a badass poker face, which, in Heeseung's humble opinion, is failing miserably. He looks like a tiny, yipping puppy with soft, fluffy hair.

Heeseung, still half-hidden in the shadows of the dark, simply just puts his handgun back on the underarm holster, purely confident that no one would see him.

Sunghoon's the last to fall back, thrusting his sword back into his sheath so harshly that the _shinging_ sound of metal sliding on metal can be heard. He lets his hand rest on the bulge at his waist, under his sweatshirt.

If the other man noticed the lack of fairness, he said nothing.

"We're even then," he says, smiling and reaching out his hand. "I'm Seon."

Jay took the hand slowly, with noticeable distrust, but immediately found himself being forced into the other man's chest.

Seon leans down. "You should've made sure we kicked our weapons away before putting down the shotgun, noob," he whispers in Jay's ear, the boy's hand clutched in his own, a smile still plastered on his lips...

(What? Were you expecting a bloody massacre at a convince store while the lights were out? Go read 'Rank Riders,' then. I mean, it IS a great fic. I mean, WAS a great fic. No WiFi anymore, urgh.)

So no, they didn't make blood bags of our lovely heroes.

At the campfire of sorts, which they made on the roof of the convince store (where the three heroes had been planning on staying anyway, having being rendered homeless by a stupid broken elevator), they bonded with their newly found acquaintances, being sufficiently reassured that they were, in fact, human, and not of the particularly nasty type.

And that's how they met the first four members of their―

Their...

("What are we now? A team? A crew? A gang?"

"A family, perhaps?"

"Shut up, Kyungmin.")

Their GANG. The first few members of their gang.

The two taller and older ones were Seon (the speaker) and Kei, his boyfriend―

(OW! Okay, damn. Seon and Kei, relationship status: ambiguous. Psst! They were totally raising Ni-ki and Taki together, though. Let's try this again.)

The newcomers introduced themselves as Choi Seon, 20 years old, (ex) law major at Yonsei, while his sidekick, Kei of the unknown last (first?) name, 22 years old, was (along with the other two), a Japanese exchange student that came over to Korea to pursue an idol career.

They had been stopped in their tracks by the sudden expansion of the Biter Disease®™ (the Lee Heeseung Company, 2021, All Rights Reserved) like everyone else and were left stranded.

("You know, I still think it was those 5G towers."

"sHUT UP―")

And that's how Kei, dance major, assistant tutor at SOPA and mother hen, found himself acting as a representative brother for the two kids now under his wing (along with his not-boyfriend Seon).

Sitting there by the fire, Heeseung finally had the time to observe the two other kids.

The one in the yellow and blue jacket looked soft and in need of protection. The one in the pink t-shirt and fluffy hair, on the other hand, looked like someone you needed protection FROM.

Jacket kid was introduced as Taki (or Angry Smoosh, as Heeseung had mentally dubbed him), 15 years of age. He was a wide-eyed, squishy-cheeked, polite little boy possessing the looks and self-awareness of a marshmallow.

The other one was Ni-ki, legal name Riki (or, in Heeseung language, Angry Violent Knife Boy), was a moody 14-year-old with a murderous stare that could kill anyone within the nearest 1,000 feet. 

Despite their differences, the two seemed joined at the hip.

Or, more like Taki was joined to Ni-ki's hip, much to the other's chagrin.

While Kei was older by almost three years, he just went with Seon's say-so most of the time, concerned as he was more with taking care of the (read: HIS) kids than survival strategizing or whatever you'd prefer to call it.

This time it was he, however, who in the morning after the campfire decided that the three kids (HeeSungJay) couldn't be left alone to play daredevils in post-apocalyptic Seoul anymore. They had to, in Kei's words, "come back with us to Seon's house, because it's safe and comfortable and we even have spare futons, by the way, right Seon?"

They couldn't refuse. They could certainly use a place to sleep right now.

And a damn place to sleep it was.

"Phew," Jay had said, as they crossed into the gates. "This is one HELL of a house."

Remember the house from Parasite? Yeah, this was pretty much it. But larger.

Perhaps the chance of living the rich bachelor's life wasn't over yet?

Meh, Kei had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ik this was probably confusing BUT *waves hands frantically* you'll get it later dw
> 
> hope you enjoyed! and read wacko's fics. they're damn interesting.
> 
> have a great day y'all! <3333


End file.
